


Море

by Nobleman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, быт и драма, мало пейринга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman
Summary: Огромную пропасть между ними нельзя преодолеть одним разговором или даже объятиями, что уж говорить про добрые намерения.





	Море

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также лежит здесь: ficbook.net/readfic/5070324

Ее кожа холодна и почти прозрачна, но Жемчуг не видит насквозь, даже если бы хотела. Жемчуг кажется, что невысказанные слова роятся в угрюмой голове, оседая на дно толстым слоем ила, под которым погребена злость, но не знает этого наверняка, ведь Ляпис всегда читает.  
У Жемчуг всегда есть дела и занятия, и ни одна минута не должна быть потрачена впустую. Забота о ближнем уж точно не считается тратой времени, даже если ты не очень хорошо понимаешь, какая ближнему нужна забота. В итоге остается лишь приносить книги и вести незамысловатые разговоры во время совместных стивеновских авантюр.  
Они со Стивеном, кажется, хорошо понимают друг друга. Найдите человека, с которым Стивен не смог бы подружиться, и я запузырю его как редчайший экспонат душевной скабрезности, усмехается про себя Жемчуг. Ляпис улыбается и увлеченно рассказывает о чем-то, что недавно прочитала в одной из книг. Или о птице, которую видела вчера. Или о кровавом закате. Или о том, как чуть не сбила самолет. Они смеются и гримасничают, а Жемчуг сидит неподалеку, машинально складывая все двести тысяч розово-звездных футболок в образцовые стопки.  
Она так много пропустила. Жемчуг, которая, в свою очередь, не пропустила почти ничего, гадала, каково это – открывать мир снова и снова, постепенно обретать дом, несмотря на тот самый ил, который кроме злости погребает под собой еще и боль, и надежду, и любое шевеление сердца.  
Жемчуг оглядела стопки футболок вокруг себя и хмыкнула. Да ведь это уже пройденный этап.

 

Однажды Ляпис приходит в гости – к Стивену, не к Жемчуг, - но внезапно идет на кухню.  
\- О, здравствуй, - приветствует ее Жемчуг. – Я собиралась отнести тебе книги, но, раз уж ты пришла, можешь взять на столе.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит она негромко. – Я могу задать вопрос?  
Жемчуг на всякий случай проверяет, нет ли знакомого самоцвета на груди Ляпис, хоть та и не выглядит более фиолетовой, чем обычно.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Что происходило, пока меня… не было?  
Жемчуг кажется, будто мыльная вода в мойке странно шевелится, но, наверно, это обман зрения.  
\- Я думала, ты не хочешь знать.  
\- Я тоже так думала. Расскажи. Стивену нравятся твои истории.  
\- Стивену все нравится, - улыбается Жемчуг и откладывает губку в сторону.

 

Они заводят довольно долгий диванный разговор: Ляпис больше слушает, Жемчуг больше говорит. Не зная толком, с чего начать, она говорит обо всем подряд, со смаком описывая битвы. Ляпис почти молча внимает, глядя куда-то вдаль и время от времени кивая.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит она и встает с дивана. Кажется, она не собирается дослушивать очередной эпизод. – Это не объясняет всего, что произошло, но все равно благодарю, что уделила время.  
Она забирает книги со стола и уходит. Жемчуг долго смотрит в закрытую дверь, а потом внезапно вспоминает про посуду.

 

С того дня Ляпис стала чуть меньше читать и чуть чаще заруливать к ним домой. Конни была в диком восторге от гидрокинеза, и теперь Ляпис иногда приходила смотреть на ее тренировки. Она наблюдала, как странная девочка в фальшивых очках машет огромным мечом, как еще более странный мальчик вовсю орудует щитом, как они объединяют усилия, и в тяжелом от ила взгляде читался искренний интерес. Правда, Ляпис никогда не оставалась до конца занятия.

 

Что и говорить – Жемчуг немного удивляется, когда в один из дней находит Ляпис на скамье глазеющей в розовую пустоту за ареной, в то время как тренировка уже закончилась. Стивонни прощается с обеими и резвой лошадкой скачет к новым делам.  
Они в молчании проходят к выходу и останавливаются почти одновременно.  
\- Куда направишься? – спрашивает Жемчуг, потому что ей действительно интересно.  
\- К морю.  
\- Я могу пойти с тобой? – снова спрашивает она, и Ляпис делает неопределенный жест, как будто ей без разницы, идти туда одной или нет.

 

Море медленно и беспрестанно шевелится, сияя на солнце. Ляпис сидит на песке, уставившись теперь уже в эту даль, и не говорит ни слова. Жемчуг не очень понимает, как можно просто сидеть и молчать, но не нарушает тишины, раз уж сама напросилась.  
\- Все-таки нет, - внезапно говорит Ляпис, и Жемчуг едва не подскакивает от неожиданности.  
\- Нет?  
\- Не получается смотреть на море как раньше, - поясняет она, все еще глядя вдаль. – Я думала, может, теперь станет легче. Но не стало. Сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем оно прекратит казаться таким отвратительно спокойным? Оно мерзкое, хоть я и знаю, что это не так.  
\- Возможно… просто не нужно пока на него глядеть, - Жемчуг понимает, что говорит чушь и осекается. Что тут вообще можно сказать?  
\- Да. Не нужно, - внезапно соглашается Ляпис. – Вместо этого я смотрю на Стивонни.  
\- О! Стивонни просто чудо - и она делает успехи! Да ты и сама видела, - с энтузиазмом подхватывает Жемчуг.  
\- Она чудо, только… то, как она, как эти дети хотят быть воинами… сражаться, быть в авангарде, в самом пылу битвы... Наверно, без этого нельзя, но тогда и у меня нет причин смотреть, - Ляпис, нахмурившись, по-прежнему сверлит глазами горизонт.  
\- Сегодня ты все же осталась, - осторожно напоминает Жемчуг, склоняясь вперед, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Ляпис.  
\- Случайность, - чеканит она. – Как и все, что происходит вокруг. Планы, стратегии, вычисления – а в итоге случайность бросает тебя об землю, и ты больше не можешь смотреть на море.  
Жемчуг не знает, как возразить. Ей не хочется признавать все, что произошло, случайностью, ей хочется спорить и возмущаться, но Ляпис еще не закончила.  
\- Ты любишь сражения и то, что ты называешь победами. Учишь Стивена и Конни сражаться и побеждать. Думаешь, что отличаешься от стратегов Родного мира, но это не так. Вы отвратительны. А я больше всех, - продолжает Ляпис, безжалостно бичуя саму себя упорным созерцанием моря, - И я понятия не имею, как мне свести одно с другим, особенно когда знаю, где была все те годы.  
Жемчуг содрогается, понимая, что она имеет в виду.  
\- Но… ты, кажется, не жалеешь о прошлом, - тихо добавляет Ляпис. – Это очень странно, учитывая, что натворила ты и что натворили с тобой. Я просто… хотела знать. Как это. Понять.  
Она обнимает колени и, наконец, отводит взгляд от горизонта. Жемчуг пытается тронуть ее за плечо, но получает такой взгляд, что отдергивает руку.  
\- Если хочешь, я могла бы рассказать. Все не так уж просто, - предлагает Жемчуг.  
\- Все всегда не так просто.  
Повисает молчание, только теперь Жемчуг понимает, как это может быть. Огромную пропасть между ними нельзя преодолеть одним разговором или даже объятиями, что уж говорить про добрые намерения.  
Но Жемчуг не желает, чтобы последнее пропало зря. Она терпеливо сидит рядом, не произнося ни слова, не пытаясь приблизиться или убежать.  
Когда Ляпис заговорит, она уже будет знать, как ответить, чтобы однажды море вновь стало красивым.


End file.
